


Re-birth

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era iniziata con il suo interesse nei confronti di Birth, era continuata con loro due che uscivano qualche volta a cena, sempre con l’immancabile oden, e alla fine si erano ritrovati ad andare a letto insieme,  a vivere  insieme.Shintaro non si era mai pentito di quella sua decisione.
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Re-birth

**~** **Re-birth** **~**

Tre mesi esatti.

Erano passati tre mesi esatti quel giorno, pensava tristemente Gotou.

Gli venne da sorridere solo quando si chiese se il presidente Kougami per quell’occasione avrebbe preparato una torta, ma fu un sorriso che gli morì presto in volto.

Sbuffò, aprendo la porta di casa ed entrando nel proprio appartamento vuoto controvoglia.

Quando Date era tornato in Giappone, dopo l’operazione, erano stati i mesi più belli della sua esistenza.

Per una volta aveva sentito di non essere del tutto da solo, di poter fare affidamento su qualcuno, di non dover necessariamente affrontare ogni cosa contando unicamente sulle proprie forze.

E c’era tanto altro insieme a questo, ma era un terreno minato per la propria mente, e cercava di non avventurarcisi se non nei momenti peggiori delle sue giornate.

Gotou non aveva mai cercato storie, non aveva mai pensato troppo all’amore, all’avere una relazione con qualcuno, non l’aveva mai ritenuto necessario.

Quando Akira era entrato a far parte della sua vita gli era sembrata una sensazione così strana da non riuscire nemmeno a comprenderla, da non volerlo nemmeno fare. 

Il più grande non era stato molto sottile: aveva espresso con chiarezza il proprio interesse per lui, e con il tempo Gotou non aveva potuto negare di sentire qualcosa di assolutamente simile.

Era iniziata con il suo interesse nei confronti di Birth, era continuata con loro due che uscivano qualche volta a cena, sempre con l’immancabile oden, e alla fine si erano ritrovati ad andare a letto insieme, a _vivere_ insieme.

Shintaro non si era mai pentito di quella sua decisione.

Non se n’era pentito quando aveva scoperto del proiettile nel cervello di Akira, non se n’era pentito quando l’aveva dovuto salutare senza sapere se l’avrebbe o meno rivisto.

Non se ne pentiva adesso, da solo in quell’appartamento, mentre il più grande si trovava a salvare vite umane nel continente africano.

Sospirò, era una sua pratica giornaliera alquanto comune, e si diresse verso la cucina.

L’idea era quella di mangiare qualcosa, per quanto non stesse precisamente impazzendo dalla fame.

Ma _‘ricordati di fare almeno due pasti decenti al giorno’_ gli diceva il suo dottore personale, e lui così avrebbe fatto.

Date, evidentemente, lo conosceva bene abbastanza da comprendere quanto pericoloso potesse essere lasciato unicamente in balia di se stesso, con la scarsa cura che aveva della propria persona.

Gotou sorrise ancora, scuotendo la testa; in questo, pensò, loro due erano decisamente uguali.

Aprì lo sportello della credenza, fissandolo per qualche secondo privo di ispirazione prima di tirare fuori una confezione di ramen precotto. Non esattamente un pasto decente, ma per quella sera decise che poteva anche farselo bastare.

Mise l’acqua a bollire sul fuoco, e stava per versarvi dentro il ramen quando sentì il proprio telefono suonare.

Corse fuori dalla cucina, gettando una veloce occhiata all’orologio e sorridendo.

Erano le nove di sera, il che significava che da Akira dovevano essere circa le tre del pomeriggio.

Ovunque lui fosse, ovviamente. Si spostava abbastanza di frequente, e non sempre durante le loro telefonate c’era abbastanza campo perché Shintaro capisse alla perfezione il nome della città di turno.

Non si stupì, insomma, nel leggere il nome del fidanzato sullo schermo del cellulare.

“Pronto?” rispose, non riuscendo in alcun modo a trattenere un sorriso.

 _“Shin-chan?”_ la voce del più grande gli arrivò più chiara del solito.

“Dove sei? Ti sento benissimo.”

 _“È perché sono al chiuso.”_ si spiegò l’altro. _“Che cosa stavi facendo? Cenavi?”_

“Stavo preparando il ramen in questo momento.”

 _“Shintaro!”_ lo riprese, senza mascherare la profonda disapprovazione nel tono di voce; il più piccolo ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle senza pensare che l’altro non avrebbe potuto vederlo.

“Mi dispiace. Sono tornato stanco dal lavoro, e non ho voglia di mettermi a cucinare.” camminò velocemente verso la cucina, spegnendo il fuoco sotto la pentola e tornando in salotto, mettendosi comodo sul divano.

Era una sua politica, quella di non volere distrazioni quando era al telefono con lui. “Tu dove sei? Ti sei spostato?”

Gli parve di sentirlo ridacchiare, ma quando parlò era serio, per cui concluse di averlo soltanto immaginato.

_“Non puoi nemmeno immaginare, Shin. Sono nel posto più bello del mondo.”_

Shintaro sbuffò sonoramente; non avrebbe dovuto avere bisogno di ricordargli che, per lui, il posto più bello del mondo sarebbe dovuto essere esattamente lì accanto a lui.

Finse di ignorare quel suo commento, e stava per domandargli quale fosse questo fantomatico luogo quando sentì suonare alla porta.

“Ah, Akira, aspetta un attimo soltanto. Hanno suonato.” gli chiese, a dire il vero abbastanza irritato per quell’interruzione. Le telefonate dall’Africa a Tokyo non erano precisamente a buon mercato, e lui non voleva comunque che nessuno lo disturbasse mentre parlava con Akira.

Oltre tutto, non riusciva proprio a capire chi mai potesse essere a quell’ora.

Distratto, tolse la catenella alla porta senza guardare nello spioncino, e quando l’aprì per poco il telefono non gli cadde dalle mani.

L’uomo di fronte a lui invece chiuse il cellulare, riponendolo con cura in una tasca; poi alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, sorridendo apertamente.

“Tadaima.” mormorò, facendo un passo avanti come per entrare in casa, prendendo poi il più piccolo per un polso e scostandolo perché glielo lasciasse fare, una volta compreso che fosse ancora sotto choc.

“O... Okaeri.” rispose dopo qualche secondo, poggiandosi contro la parete e fissando ogni movimento del fidanzato, come se temesse che distogliendo lo sguardo questi potesse improvvisamente sparire, rivelandogli di essersi solo immaginato di averlo davvero lì, di fronte a lui.

Toltesi le scarpe, Akira prese le proprie pantofole dalla scarpiera, concedendosi un sospiro di soddisfazione.

“Ah.” disse, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. “Non c’è davvero niente di meglio che tornare a casa propria e trovare le proprie pantofole, e quest’atmosfera che...” s’interruppe, ridacchiando in direzione del più piccolo. “E anche te, ovviamente.” gli si avvicinò, portandogli le mani alla vita e stringendolo contro di sé, accarezzandogli poi il viso e chinandosi a baciarlo. “Ciao.” mormorò contro le sue labbra, baciandolo ancora.

Gotou parve riaversi solo in quel momento, e si affrettò a rispondere al bacio, schiudendo le labbra e cercando in modo quasi disperato la bocca del più grande, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

Non sembrava minimamente intenzionato a lasciarlo andare, ragione per la quale dopo un po’ Akira fu costretto ad indietreggiare, scoppiando a ridere.

“Sbaglio o sei particolarmente felice di vedermi? Perché in effetti in aereo ho cominciato a dubitare del fatto che questa fosse o meno una buona idea o meno e...”

“Sta’ zitto!” gli intimò il più piccolo, con il respiro corto; gli tornò vicino, passandogli una mano sul viso, sfiorandolo appena. “Sei qui.” disse poi, sorridendo incredulo.

“Ebbene sì. Sono proprio qui.” confermò il più grande.

“Perché? Come? Pensavo che fossi in Africa, pensavo che non saresti tornato ancora per dei mesi... non mi hai detto nulla.” concluse, con una nota di rimprovero nella voce.

Date annuì, l’espressione vagamente colpevole.

“Lo so, lo so. Ero in Darfur, effettivamente, poi ho ricevuto una telefonata e...” scrollò le spalle. “Mi hanno offerto un lavoro. Qui, a Tokyo. Sono dovuto venire qui per discutere meglio dei dettagli, e ti ho voluto fare una sorpresa.” spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

Shintaro si mise diritto, interessato.

“Un lavoro qui? E tu cosa...”

“Abbiamo davvero intenzione di passare il resto della serata qui all’ingresso?” lo interruppe il più grande, sorridendogli e prendendogli la mano nella propria, tirandolo verso il salotto.

Si lasciò andare sul divano, stanco, tirando il fidanzato sopra di sé.

“Akira!” si lamentò questi, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla.

“Cosa?” alzò il viso, baciandolo sotto il collo. “Non ti vedo da un sacco di tempo. Ho il diritto di farci quello che voglio con te.” lo provocò, ma l’altro non colse il tono.

“Allora, dicevi? Questo lavoro?” si volle informare, abbastanza preso dalla discussione.

Quando Akira gli aveva detto che sarebbe partito non aveva osato fare obiezioni.

Lui per primo sapeva quanto fosse importante avere un sogno, e non avrebbe mai messo i bastoni fra le ruote al fidanzato.

Certo era però che se esisteva la possibilità di vederlo felice e contemporaneamente averlo nella sua stessa città, non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire.

“Ad un mio vecchio amico, che ho conosciuto anni fa in Africa Centrale, è stato assegnato un posto come direttore di un ospedale qui a Tokyo.” scrollò le spalle. “Mi ha chiesto se mi potesse interessare un lavoro un po’ più tranquillo.” sorrise.

“E tu cosa gli hai detto?” chiese velocemente il più piccolo, cercando poi di mostrarsi meno interessato. “Voglio dire, si tratta sempre di fare il medico, però... pensavo che tu volessi continuare a lavorare nei paesi del Terzo Mondo, no?”

Date sospirò, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita ed accarezzandogli lentamente un fianco.

“Non lo so. Certo, di aiuto laggiù ce n’è fin troppo bisogno, però...” scrollò le spalle. “Non è stato come prima, lo devo ammettere. Non che mi sia mai sentito di troppo, però credo di cominciare ad essere un po’ troppo vecchio per continuare a vivere ancora a lungo in questo modo.” ridacchiò. “E poi non c’è solo questo, ovviamente.” sospirò, baciandolo ancora, più a lungo. Quando si separarono gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendogli. “Mi sei mancato, Shin-chan. Mi sei mancato davvero tanto. Troppo.” si mise meglio a sedere, lasciando che il più piccolo scivolasse sul divano, lasciando le gambe sulle sue. “Sembravo davvero patetico, sai? Ero lì, all’aperto, alla luce di un milione di stelle e facevo ciò che avevo sempre voluto, libero dal pensiero di avere una bomba a orologeria nel cervello.” schioccò la lingua, come prendendosi in giro. “Eppure non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quello che mi ero lasciato alle spalle.” passò una mano fra i capelli del più piccolo, attirandolo un’ennesima volta contro di sé. “È tutta colpa tua, Shintaro.” lo accusò, senza smettere di sorridere.

Il più piccolo avrebbe davvero voluto sentirsi in colpa, perché in fondo sapeva quali fossero le priorità di Date; o almeno, le conosceva prima di loro due, prima che qualcosa cambiasse nella sua scala di valori.

Ma non importava davvero in quel momento della decisione che il più grande avrebbe preso, non importava quanto tempo avessero ancora a disposizione insieme, se fosse per sempre o ancora soltanto per pochi giorni.

Adesso Akira era lì davanti a lui, e nient’altro contava. Gli era mancato troppo per potersi permettere di perdere tempo in elucubrazioni.

“Sono felice che ti sia qui.” mormorò, ritirando le gambe e mettendosi in ginocchio di fianco a lui, chinandosi per lasciarsi baciare ancora.

Gli tornò sopra, mettendo le proprie gambe ai lati delle sue, lasciando scivolare le mani dietro la sua nuca e lì intrecciando le dita, attirandolo contro di sé.

Mosse i fianchi verso i suoi, non lasciandogli alcun dubbio su quali fossero i suoi programmi per la serata.

Date, dal canto suo, scoppiò a ridere.

“Vedi che avevo ragione, che sei davvero felice di vedermi? Altrimenti potevo solo sognare di vederti prendere tutta questa iniziativa.” lo prese in giro.

Shintaro fece una smorfia, muovendosi come per scendere da sopra il più grande, ma Akira fu più veloce di lui: lo prese per le braccia, sollevandosi e mandandolo con la schiena contro la seduta del divano, sistemandosi sopra di lui.

“Così non è giusto però.” si lamentò Shintaro in modo alquanto infantile, tentando invano di liberarsi dalla presa del più grande, adesso salda sui suoi polsi.

“È bello vedere che sei ancora così permaloso.” Akira gli sorrise, scendendo poi a baciarlo sul collo, azzardandosi a lasciarlo andare.

Shintaro gli diede un colpo sulla schiena, ma non cercò di farlo spostare.

“Guarda che sei stato via tre mesi, non tre anni.” precisò con una smorfia, assottigliando le labbra e gemendo piano quando l’altro lo morse all’altezza della clavicola.

“Lo so.” disse Date, continuando a baciarlo, andando nel frattempo con le mani a slacciare i bottoni della camicia. “Ma sono stati tre mesi talmente lunghi che mi sono sembrati un’eternità. A te no?”

Gotou non volle dargli quella soddisfazione, e rimase in silenzio.

Non sarebbe stato capace di dire molto, del resto: il più grande lo aveva velocemente liberato dei vestiti, e adesso con la bocca sembrava impegnato a cercare ogni singolo centimetro di pelle, probabilmente per il puro gusto di farlo impazzire.

Non che gli dispiacesse troppo, comunque. Gli erano mancate così tanto quella bocca e quelle attenzioni che adesso si sentiva più che disposto a lasciargli fare pressoché qualsiasi cosa volesse.

Inarcò i fianchi quando la mano del più grande si strinse intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola lentamente, più per provocarlo che per altri scopi; aprì gli occhi, scoprendo Date a fissarlo con un sorriso.

“Dei, sapessi quanto mi era mancata questa tua espressione.” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca a baciargli una gamba, mentre l’altro si lamentava.

“Piantala.” gli intimò a denti stretti, ma di nuovo Akira mosse la mano su di lui, e qualsiasi suo tentativo di ribellione fu stroncato sul nascere.

“Come piantala? Sei tu che mi sei saltato addosso, ed ero arrivato da non più di un quarto d’ora. Adesso non fare finta che questo non sia esattamente quello che vuoi, Shin-chan.”

Il più piccolo rinunciò del tutto a lamentarsi, già comprendendo che non gli sarebbe servito a molto.

Era _esattamente_ quello che voleva. E se anche non l’avesse voluto lui in prima persona, il suo corpo sembrava ragionare da solo, reagendo troppo facilmente dopo la prolungata assenza del più grande.

Lo sentì continuare a toccarlo, scendendo per baciargli ancora la gamba e muovendosi verso il centro.

Il suo consueto imbarazzo non era sparito, ma non aveva il coraggio di fermarlo, non in quel momento, non quando aveva così disperatamente bisogno di sentirlo.

Quando tuttavia, con un gesto repentino, Date si chinò a portare la bocca sulla sua erezione, non poté fare a meno di sbarrare gli occhi, facendo perno sui gomiti per sollevarsi.

“Akira!” esclamò, rosso in volto, ma il più grande non parve colpito da quella sua reazione.

Gli posò deciso una mano sul petto, costringendolo a stendersi di nuovo e tornando a fare quanto aveva interrotto, passando la lingua su di lui e spingendo perché trovasse accesso, aiutata dalle sue stesse dita.

Gotou afferrò un cuscino, portandoselo davanti al viso per cercare di nascondersi, ma l’altro non era intenzionato a concedergli neanche quello.

“Toglilo.” gli intimò, risollevandosi per un attimo. “Voglio guardarti, Shin.” mormorò, la voce arrochita per l’eccitazione, e il tono così serio da far capire a Shintaro che non si trattava più di prenderlo in giro o di imbarazzarlo intenzionalmente, che questo era esattamente ciò che voleva.

Cercò di trattenersi in ogni modo possibile, ma fallì miseramente; che lo imbarazzasse o meno, la bocca di Akira lo stava portando lentamente alla follia. Riusciva a sentire chiaramente la sua lingua insieme alle sue dita farsi strada dentro di sé, sentiva l’eccitazione crescere di attimo in attimo, e sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.

Gettata al vento qualsiasi inibizione spinse i fianchi per andargli incontro, mostrandogli la voglia che aveva di lui, che andasse avanti, che lo prendesse così com’era, perché da tre mesi a questa parte era tutto ciò che aveva desiderato, che aveva potuto soltanto sognare.

Adesso Akira era lì, reale come non mai, non era una voce lontana al telefono che gli prometteva che si sarebbero visti presto.

Lo voleva, adesso, senza più essere disposto ad attendere.

Il più grande parve capire con chiarezza cosa gli passasse per la testa, e velocemente tornò sopra di lui, portandogli una mano sotto la gamba e sollevandola perché Gotou l’avvolgesse intorno ai sui fianchi, dandosi agio di sistemarsi meglio, lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione contro di sé.

Shintaro chiuse brevemente gli occhi, sforzandosi di continuare a respirare senza cedere all’aspettativa; quando sentì Akira spingersi dentro di lui portò una mano alla bocca, mordendo il palmo e non riuscendo a fare a meno di agitarsi.

Solo in quell’istante gli parve di rendersi conto di quanto gli fosse davvero mancato tutto quello, di quanto gli fosse mancata quella sensazione di calore, di vicinanza con lui.

Si aggrappò alle sue spalle con tutte le proprie forze, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne ed attendendo ancora qualche secondo, prima di concedergli effettivamente di iniziare a muoversi.

Akira si chinò di lui, baciandolo sulle labbra e poi sul resto del viso, passando al collo e alla clavicola prima di risollevare lo sguardo, sorridendogli brevemente.

“Date-san?” lo chiamò Gotou, ricambiando il sorriso, il respiro corto.

“Gotou-chan?”

“Muoviti.”

E il più grande non ebbe bisogno di altri input, e sfilatosi quasi del tutto dal corpo di Shintaro affondò nuovamente dentro di lui, questa volta con più forza, ascoltandolo gemere senza staccare gli occhi dall’espressione estatica sul suo volto.

Shintaro si lasciò del tutto andare a lui, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé e protendendosi verso di lui, allacciandogli le gambe dietro la schiena in modo tale da poterlo sentire sempre meglio muoversi dentro di sé.

“Forse l’ho già detto.” mormorò Akira, ansimano leggermente all’altezza dell’orecchio del più piccolo. “Ma mi sei mancato incredibilmente, Shin-chan.”

“Ti è mancato solo questo?” domandò Gotou, non riuscendo a trattenere un gemito più acuto quando l’altro portò la mano di nuovo intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente.

“Se pensi che avrei sopportato quindici ore in aereo soltanto per portarti a letto, allora ti stai decisamente sopravvalutando.” lo prese in giro, spingendosi con più forza dentro di lui, con il chiaro intento di zittirlo.

Quando Shintaro finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo fu come se improvvisamente quei mesi di lontananza fossero stati cancellati, come se potessero iniziare da zero, e ora non si trattava più di quanto tempo avessero a disposizione insieme.

Si strinse forte ad Akira, gettando indietro il capo e gemendo a voce alta mentre veniva fra i loro corpi.

Non voleva più lasciarlo andare.

Il più grande lo guardò a lungo, muovendosi più lentamente fino a che non lo vide lasciarsi nuovamente andare contro il divano, e solo allora tornò a spingersi con più forza in quel corpo reso ancora più bollente, ancora più stretto dall’orgasmo, non impiegando molto prima di venire a sua volta, chinandosi a mordergli una spalla per soffocare un grido.

Ebbe cura di sfilarsi da dentro di lui, sentendolo lamentarsi, e gli si mise di fianco, aprendo le braccia perché Shintaro vi ci sistemasse in mezzo.

Il più piccolo sospirò quasi di beatitudine, chiudendo gli occhi e portando le mani sopra quelle di Akira, in modo tale che lo stringesse più forte.

Date chinò il viso, baciandolo lentamente lungo la gola fino a dietro l’orecchio, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Bentornato.” mormorò allora Shintaro, sbadigliando.

“Oh, già.” disse in quel momento Akira, risollevandosi di poco. “Per me in effetti ancora non è ora di andare a dormire, ma forse tu sei stanco.” alzò lo sguardo in direzione dell’orologio. “In effetti è abbastanza tardi. Ti ho scombinato un po’ i piani.” si scusò.

Gotou scrollò le spalle, ma quando parlò la sua voce era effettivamente assonnata.

“Vienimi a scombinare i piani quando vuoi, lo sai.”

“Ti porto a letto.” decise allora Date, facendo per portargli un braccio intorno alla schiena e uno sotto le gambe, prima che il più piccolo spalancasse gli occhi, agitandosi.

“No! No, Akira, non ti permetterò di fare una cosa tanto idiota come...”

Si dovette interrompere, incapace di opporre resistenza; Date lo sollevò come se non pesasse niente, ridendo di lui mentre lo portava in camera da letto, lasciandolo andare sul materasso.

“Idiota.” ribadì il più piccolo bofonchiando, ma lasciandosi volentieri andare sotto le coperte. “Cosa fai tu adesso, se io dormo? Non ho tantissimo sonno, posso rimanere in piedi a farti compagnia.”

Akira scosse la testa in segno di diniego, inginocchiandosi per terra accanto alla sua parte di letto.

“Disferò la valigia. Guarderò un po’ di televisione. Mi farò una doccia. Tu non ti preoccupare per me.” si sporse a baciarlo, per poi sospirare. “Shintaro?”

“Mh?” mormorò l’altro, incapace di esprimersi in modo più compiuto di così.

“È vero che lavorare nei paesi del Terzo Mondo è sempre stato il mio sogno. Però...” si morse un labbro, incerto. “Adesso, per me, la cosa più importante sei tu.”

Gotou non gli rispose, troppo stanco per farlo, troppo imbarazzato per sforzarsi comunque di farlo.

Quando lo sentì alzarsi e lasciare la stanza, tuttavia, sorrise.

Poteva andare a dormire con più serenità, sapendo che il giorno dopo avrebbe trovato Akira ad aspettare il suo risveglio.

E anche quello dopo, quello successivo e quello dopo ancora.

Adesso, avevano da passare insieme tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
